Toys are used to entertain and exercise pets, notably dogs and cats. In a particular instance, such as when the pet owner is away from the home, the pet may become restless and exhibit destructive behavior. It is useful, therefore, to provide a device to absorb the pet's energy and attention. It is also useful to contain the play area to a certain zone within the owner's domicile, or within the immediate housing of the pet.
Prior art devices, such as tethers, have been developed for such a purpose. In some cases, such tethers are comprised of inelastic cording, such as rope, which limit the scope of area to a discrete playing zone. In other cases, the tethers are comprised of elastic means, which provide for interaction with the pet, but fail, because of the elastic means, to restrain the play to discrete territorial limits. What is missing in the art field is a tethering device which both provides for interactive play, and, therefore, sustained interest on the part of the pet, and simultaneously for restraint, which zones the playing area to within selected boundaries.
All tethers for pet toy use are necessarily flexible in order to encourage play. The property of flexibility, however, also creates a safety issue. The pet might become entangled with the tether and suffer bodily, or emotional, harm. In a worst case scenario, a child in the domicile might be accidentally trapped, or even hung, by the tether. A safety feature to prevent entanglement is desirable for all domestic-use tethers, particularly when suspended from overhead anchor points.
The present invention answers the unfilled needs in the current state of art for a flexible, restrained and safe tether for home use, where it is desirable to zone interactive play and where both child and pet safety are issues of concern.